


"I've got you"

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Steve Harrington, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Touch starved Billy Hargrove, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr textpost.Billy Hargrove shows up unannounced at the Harrington house on a quiet Friday night, begging Steve to open the door.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Harrington would like to think that the last thing he expected to happen on a late Friday night was the roaring of Billy Hargrove's Camaro, reaching it's crescendo as it pulled to a stop outside his front door. However, that would be a lie. The last thing he expected to happen on a Friday night, or any night for that matter of fact, was Billy Hargrove begging Steve to open the front door.  
"Steve... Please..." His voice was wavering and Steve could have sworn that Billy was crying. "Please open the door..."  
Steve was cautious about approaching the door. He had had his bedroom light upstairs on so he knew that Billy knew he was here. Besides, where else would he be this late. Steve chewed at his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he debated the consequences of opening the door.  
"You motherfucker! I know you're in there, please Harrington, open the door!" He was banging on the door loudly and frantically.  
It was the word 'please' that threw Steve off . Why would Billy Hargrove ever say please? Suddenly Steve was hit with a wave of worry that something had gone wrong in town and he was being chased by a demogorgon or it's ilk. He knew that Max knew about all of this, Lucas had told her. Maybe she had told an unconvinced Billy. Maybe he had gone searching to prove her wrong and actually found something.  
Steve was padded quickly to the door but once again hesitated. He didn't have the best track record with this boy. He relaxed his face and put on an annoyed facade. He unlocked the door and opened it just a fraction of an inch.  
"Fucking hell, Hargrove. What do you wa-" his voice fell short and his tough facade immediately crumbled. He opened the door fully and his eyes went wide.  
Billy Hargrove stood in front of him, slumped to one side and cradling his left arm by the elbow. He had a gash somewhere behind his hairline and blood that ran from it down into his eye, obscuring his vision. It looked like it had been hastily rubbed aside to see as some dried blood had been smeared across his forehead. He was shaking. Steve couldn't tell if he was crying or if the shaking was from shock of whatever had happened. He had a few pink and purple bruises beginning to blossom on his face and god knows how more that were out of sight.  
He was swaying slowly in place, finding it difficult to stand upright. His eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was about to pass out from either blood loss or exhaustion.  
Billy Hargrove found that it was easier to beg for something when the person you were wanting something from wasn't there. Now that Steve Harrington was directly in front of him he felt his throat go dry and tight and he swallowed thickly.  
"I didn't know where else to go..." His voice was strained and quiet.  
_He's scared,_ Steve's realisation was the punch to the face he had expected Billy to deliver the moment he opened the door.  
Billy fought back a sob but he let out a shakey breath and his lip quivered. "Please... I had to get out of there... I don't know anyone else."  
Steve was fighting his better judgement when a car backfired a long way away, the sound travelling in the still night air. Billy's wide eyes flicked over his shoulder for a moment then back at Steve. "Please!"  
_Fuck it,_ Steve decided and grabbed Billy's supposed good arm by the bicep and dragged him inside. He still hadn't put the pieces together but he knew that Billy was afraid and that he needed a safe place. Steve decided he needed to be the bigger man and give him that space. Something was obviously wrong. Once Billy was inside he was backing away from the door, out of sight.  
Steve didn't want to panic but he was getting worried that the Hawkins Laboratory was functioning again and something had gotten loose. "What happened, are they _back_?" Steve kept his distance from Billy but he needed to know. He needed to notify the others if something was wrong.  
Billy clenched his teeth, scrunching up his nose almost feeling sick that he was about to confess about his homelife. He peered out the windows either side of the door, watching for headlights. Waiting for them.  
"My dad." It was two simple words but they helped Steve put together some pieces of Billy's life and his sudden appearance out of the dead of night. Billy's chest felt tight and everything hurt. The punches and smashing of objects being thrown at him was all too fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure what it was that prompted him to confess it but for a fraction of a second he was glad he did.   
"Billy..." Steve's voice was so low, hardly a whisper, he wasn't even sure if Billy had heard him.  
"It's okay..." Billy muttered through gritted teeth. "I think I lost him. I don't think he'll find me."  
"Billy..." Steve spoke louder and Billy turned to him finally. "Are _you_ okay?"  
Billy didn't respond, just wiped the blood that was running into his eye again and slumped against the wall.  
He felt heavy. The adrenaline was wearing off and he suddenly couldn't hold himself up anymore. He felt his legs buckle beneath him. Steve was by his side within a heartbeat, grabbing him so he didn't hit the floor hard as he collapsed. They sunk to the floor together, Billy against Steve chest, who had his arms wrapped around him and was pulling Billy into him. Billy sunk into the touch, any strength he had left was leaving him. He pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes, frustrated as his face got hot and wet with tears.  
"I didn't know where else to go..." he sobbed, relying fully on Steve to support his weight.  
Steve cooed softly, "I know, it's alright." He balled his fist into the fabric of Billy's shirt. "I've got you."  
Billy finally broke down. The cool night air was filled with Billy's sobs and cries.

Steve had thought that the last thing he expected to happen on a Friday night was Billy begging Steve to open the front door. However that would also be a lie. The last thing he expected to happen on a Friday night was to be comforting a crying Billy Hargrove.  
Yet, here they were, wrapped around one another and with Steve soothingly threading his fingers through Billy's hair.


	2. "Just let me take care of you"

Billy was sitting cross-legged on the cool tile floor, elbows on his knees and head resting against his palms. He was looking away from Steve, who was watching him worriedly, his leg brushing up against Billy's in an act of comfort. Billy was already embarrassed that Steve had seen him like this but he had to remember that he's the one that came here.  
Steve didn't press for a conversation, he just sat with him, and Billy was grateful for that. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want Steve's pity or his sorriness. He just didn't want to be alone right now.  
Billy wiped at his face with his forearm, sniffling and taking a deep breath. Slowly, and after a long while of no eye contact, Billy looked over at Steve.  
Steve widened his eyes, his brows meeting at a point in the middle in what was a soft nonverbal 'hey there.'  
Billy just watched him for a moment, his features softening. He was so glad Steve was here.  
Steve's eyes flicked up to the gash on his head and concern flooded his expression. Billy rose his eyebrows slightly at his change in features, confused for a fraction of a moment.  
"We should do something about that," Steve whispered, afraid of breaking the silence so abruptly.  
"Don't start caring about me, Harrington." He has no malice behind his quiet voice, it was just genuine disdain.  
"I'd never." He jabbed before continuing in seriousness, "I've got a shower if you want to clean up."  
Billy bit his lip, contemplating. Was it worth it? The moment he went home he'd have it worse. But was he going to go home anytime soon? He didn't want to go home. He was scared of what Neil would _say_, what he would _do_.  
Billy nodded slowly and Steve rose to his feet. He held out a hand to help Billy up. He groaned and stumbled as he got to his feet shakily. Steve had a hand around his waist and was holding him up. Billy breathed deeply and slowly, head hung low as he fought through the pain.  
"You good?" Steve asked, concerned.  
Billy took another moment to get his breath back before nodding. He wasn't good, but fuck if he was going to let Steve know that. He knew too much about Billy already. He stifled another grunt as Steve led him to the shower upstairs.

Billy stared at himself in the mirror.  
He had managed to get his shirt over his head and had thrown it on the countertop. He was undoing his belt when he caught his reflection.  
He stared.  
Not like he usually did, when he was getting ready for a date or a hookup. He stared at himself in utter disgust.  
The now purple bruises on his ribs stood out amongst the yellow, brown and green bruises from last time that were scattered around his torso. He bit his lip sharply as his gaze drifted up to his neck, where an angry pink bruise was turning purple. He remembered the sharp pain and quick loss of air as Neil had rammed him into the wall by his throat. His eyes were rubbed raw and red and half of his face was covered in blood.  
He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see anything else.  
He had to shower in complete darkness with the lights off. He couldn't stand the horrible reminders of Neil and his abuse that painted his body.  
He wanted to cry again. He almost cried again.

When Billy emerged, Steve wasn't sure what to say. He didn't feel like it was his place to comment on Billy's life but he knew that what was happening between him and his father was wrong. Steve had thought he had had it rough with his family but he couldn't be further from wrong.  
Billy looked at him before quickly dropping his gaze. He awkwardly stood in place, unsure of what to do now. Thankfully Steve wanted to take a look at Billy's head wound. He walked towards him, awkwardly backing him back into the bathroom. Steve flicked the light back on. Billy squinted in the sudden light.  
"I want to look at your head." He gestured to the gash as if it wasn't obvious enough.  
Billy clenched his jaw. He'd gone along with everything steve wanted so far, but he felt like this was too much. Too close. He shook his head, "I don't need you to mother me, I'm not one of your kids."  
"I swear to _god_, Billy. Just let me take care of you." Steve was persistent, he grabbed Billy's wrist insistently. Billy almost tugged his arm away but he felt frozen. He seemed to have a permanent confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what game Steve was playing.  
Not having the energy to argue back, he leaned against the countertop under the lights and let Steve take care of his wound.  
He closed his eyes as Steve's fingers parted his hair. He hadn't expected the soft fingertips that grazed along his scalp to feel like gentle electricity sparking over his skin. He hadn't expected to lean into the touch. He hadn't expected to to feel calm for the first time that night.  
As quick as he realised he was enjoying it, the touch was gone. Billy's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Steve who was watching him.  
There was a long moment of them both staring at each other.  
Billy, fighting back the temptation to ask Steve to touch him again. His state of calm quickly becoming a distant and foggy memory. His chest began to feel tight again.  
Steve, horribly worried about this boy despite everything that has happened between them. He was ready to put it in the past if Billy was willing to change.  
"I can't go back..." Billy muttered, keeping his furrowed, scared gaze trained onto Steve. He felt his bottom lip shake and he quickly bit down on it.  
"I know." He breathed out, pressing his lips together for a moment before continuing, "Look, man, I got a guest bedroom. If you want to take it for the night, or what's left of the night, go for it."  
"How do you even feel safe with me here..." Billy was shocked to say the least. He knew his father could find him if he really wanted to and he knew that Steve mustn't feel safe around him after what happened between them.  
"Just don't make me regret it." Steve tilted his head forward.  
Billy swallowed thickly as he realised how close they were. There was barely a few inches between them. Billy felt a chill rise up his body but he ignored it and nodded.  
"We'll deal with that arm of yours in the morning."  
Billy hadn't realised he was holding his arm up, too caught up in the moment to care. He just nodded again, unsure of what to say.

Billy should have been asleep the moment his head hit the pillow when considering how tired he was. But he couldn't sleep for obvious reasons. His mind ticked over what had happened at his place and what had happened here. How he went from nobody caring about him and his father wanting to make his life a living hell, emotionally and physically, to having someone he once hurt care for him more than anyone ever did.  
He didn't feel worthy.  
He groaned as he rolled over, repositioning his arm as to not be laying directly on it. He closed his eyes.

He dreamt of Steve's touch.  
Gentle on his scalp. Electrifying. His fingers softly carding through his hair.  
_Calm. _  
The air was still, the leave on the trees hung in place, and they breathed deeply together. The sun warmed them.  
_Peaceful. _  
He wished life could have stayed in that moment. Although it just a moment created within his mind, it was perfect. A gentle touch was enough to calm his soul. To finally let the eternal flame that roared inside him meet it's demise.

He had expected a nightmare, but his daily life was a nightmare, so why did his dreams have to be the same? He had slept peacefully that night, much to his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may become a series or just a short multi-chapter fic, let me know what you want and I'll see what I can do!


	3. "I'll be okay"

"I don't know what to do, he just showed up here."   
Steve's voice carried surprisingly easily through the silent household. A moment of silence passed before he continued talking into the telephone, "I can't tell you that. I don't think he'd want me to."   
Another moment of silence as the person on the other end continued talking.  
"I thought maybe you might know what to do." He sighed, kicking his toes into the carpet, "Call me if you come up with any ideas. I'll fill you in when I can. _If_ I can."   
The phone clicked back into place hanging on the wall and Steve thudded his head lightly against the wall. The marigold sunlight of the sunrise was streaming in and he stared at the ground, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Steve hadn't slept much that night. Or any night for that matter of fact. Ever since his run in with the first demogorgon, he was afraid of what would lurk in the darkness. When he did sleep, it was late and he woke up early, only resulting in a few hours sleep and a very tired lifestyle. Since things ended with Nancy, no one really seemed to care about him all too much to realise that he wasn't sleeping. He still managed to graduate from high school and work his shifts at Scoops Ahoy. Soaring well under the radar.

"Steve?" A deep but quiet voice broke the silence and Steve's self pity.  
He spun around, instinctively trying to locate a weapon, before he registered that it was just a sleepy Billy, halfway up the staircase. "Oh, hey man. How are you feeling?"  
Billy ignored the question, "Can I use your phone?" He pointed to the telephone on the wall and Steve stepped aside.  
"Go for it."

Billy hesitated to put in the number. What if his dad answered? He was hoping that Max would answer, he was praying that she would answer.  
As the phone rang, his heart pounded.   
"Hello?" A small voice came from the other end of the line and Billy breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Maxine, thank god... It's Billy."   
"Holy shit! Are you okay? You didn't come home last night! You got pretty beat up..." She seemed worried about him which was very out of character for her.  
"I'm fine. He didn't hurt you did he?" Worrying about anyone but himself was even more out of character for Billy. But here he was. Worrying.   
"He hasn't looked my way since you left. Where are you? Are you safe?"   
"Good... And I can't say, I don't want him finding out."  
He heard Max blow air through her nose, slightly annoyed but understanding what could happened if Neil found out. "Okay." There was a second of silence before she continued, "Are you gonna be okay?"  
Billy found himself nodding before realising that she could see him. "Yeah. I'll be okay. I've got someone looking after me." He looked over to Steve instinctively and Steve quickly diverted his gaze the moment he realised he'd been caught staring.   
Steve allowed himself a small smile. He could have just been reassuring Max but it seemed like he almost trusted him?  
"Max, who's on the phone?" A loud voice shouted from the distance on Max's end.   
Billy froze. Phone held to his ear, listening to everything.  
"It's no one." She quickly replied.  
"Who are you talking too?" The voice of his father was louder and he snatched the phone from her grip. "Who is this?"  
Billy didn't answer, didn't say a word, just breathed.   
"I said, who is this. Speak up!"   
Billy slammed the phone into it holder, quite effectively hanging up. His eyes were wide and he breathed quick and shallow.   
"Billy?" Steve's voice was land and Billy was drowning. "Hey, what happened?"   
Steve cautiously moved closer. Billy looked to him with a shaky gaze, suddenly unsteady on his feet.   
"Take a deep breath, Hargrove." Steve reassured, reaching out gently and slowly, trying not to startle him. He tested his hand on Billy's shoulder.  
Steve didn't expect Billy to reach out and grab at his shirt. His face screwed up and Billy was fighting back tears.   
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Sit down." Steve lowered Billy onto the couch a few steps away and Billy stared at nothing while trying to control his breathing. His fingers tangled in the fabric of Steve's shirt, almost grounding him.   
Billy closed his eyes and eventually slowed his breathing. He let go of Steve's shirt, almost embarrassed to have reached for it in the first place, but Steve didn't seem to notice or care.   
I'll be okay, he recalled his words and tried his hardest to believe them.

The day had progressed and nothing of much interest had happened until the phone rang. Billy stared at it, nervously, like a meerkat on watch, from then kitchen. Steve answered the phone to the shouting of Dustin.   
"Steve! Hey man, how're you going!" Dustin's happy attitude was a nice change of pace.  
"I'm okay, what do you need _this time_?" Steve grinned knowing Dustin wanted _something_.  
"What do you mean? I can't just check in on a friend and fellow monster hunter?" Dustin clicked his tongue disappointingly.  
"Apparently not, what do you want I'm kinda busy."   
"Well there's a party meet up at Mike's in an hour and I don't have a ride because my mum is out right now so I was hoping you could give me a ride but if you're busy I guess I could just ride there." He spoke fast but Steve was used to it by now.  
"Wait, hold up. Will Maxine be there?" Steve saw Billy's interest peak out of the corner of his eye.  
"Well I mean, Lucas will be here and you know them, they only come as a pair. They're practically stuck at the hip. Like we went to the mall the other day-"  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Steve cut him off, knowing he was about to get into a long tangent.   
"Probably. But can you drive me?" He was quiet for a moment, waiting for Steve's reply.  
"Yeah I can take you, but we'll have a tag along. And you probably won't like it."   
"What do you mean?" He was obviously confused.  
"You'll find out."

Coaxing Billy out of the house was simple enough but Steve could tell that he was nervous. Steve had told him where they were going and Billy was trying to hide his eagerness to see Max.   
Steve had put his arm in a sling. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was the thought that count. Billy might even admit that it helped to not have to hold it up.  
Arriving at Dustin's house, Steve got out of the car and went to the door before Dustin could see Billy in the car.   
The moment Dustin saw Steve he paused and squinted at him. "You're acting weird. What's wrong?"  
Steve gestured to the car and bit his lip. Once Dustin spied Billy he dragged Steve backwards into his house by Steve's shirt collar.   
"What the fuck is Billy fucking Hargrove doing in your car!" He whispered quickly, as if scared Billy would hear him.  
"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Steve shrugged.   
"_Why_!" Dustin pointed at the car, "Of all the people you can get with, why _him_! Don't you remember what happened last time?"   
"Look, Dustin, something happened, he- look I can't explain right now but he needs to see Max." Steve grabbed Dustin by the shoulders. "We gotta go."   
"You want me to get in your car, with _him_?" Dustin seemed physically repulsed at the idea.  
"Yes. Do you want to go or not?" He asked and Dustin dropped his arm and head in defeat.  
"Yeah..."   
"Well then, man up, and get in the car!" Steve jabbed him in the shoulder towards the door and Dustin looked back and glared at him before awkwardly walking over to the car.  
Billy didn't look at him, didn't talk. He didn't want to make this all worse for himself.

Once they arrived, Dustin was out of the car before it had even stopped moving. Billy tried hard to not take it personally. Billy sheepishly followed Steve who followed Dustin into the house. The moment Billy entered the house Mike noticed.   
"What the _fuck_ is he doing here!" He shouted and got the attention of everyone else.  
"Michael! Watch your language!" His mother shouted from the kitchen. Luckily, she hadn't seen Billy enter or noticed him, he didn't want to have to face that part of his life right now.   
Max was still, gaping at him.   
"Hey, Max..." Billy gave a small smile, trying to be polite despite the obvious tension in the air, and she raced over to him.   
He hadn't expected a hug. He didn't think she'd ever hug him. But the first thing she did was wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his shirt. Billy awkwardly put an arm around her.  
"Wait I'm confused." She pulled away and looked between Steve and Billy. "You're staying with _him_? I thought you hated each other?"   
"That hasn't changed much, I just didn't know where else to go." Billy mumbled.   
She took a moment to look him over, gaze lingering on the bruised throat and his arm hanging in a sling. The concern on her face pained him to look at.   
"I'll be okay, really."   
She nodded slowly, running her teeth on her bottom lip.   
"I'm with Mike, what the _fuck_!" Lucas cussed from behind them and Mrs Wheeler's groaning could be heard from the kitchen.  
"Boys!" She yelled.  
"You were in the _car_ with him!" Will shoved Dustin away, looking distraught.  
Dustin looking equally distraught, shook his hands in front of him and jumped from leg to leg, "Ew, I know!"  
Max looked over her shoulder at them, staring daggers. "_Assholes_! Shut up!"  
Billy smiled, a genuine smile and Steve noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I decided to take a break from writing while on holidays.  
PS. I wrote this all in a couple hours and haven't edited, so excuse any errors.  
Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
